


Lunch Date

by minniemoments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Castiel, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/minniemoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pesters Dean into taking Castiel out to lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

 It’s been a while now since Dean and Cas have become a thing. He calls it a “thing” because labels are such confining little things. Sam likes to call them boyfriends. The first time he said it, Dean socked him. Nowadays, he just throws an angry scowl his way. Cas likes to stick with the whole “profound bond” spiel.  


They haven’t even done anything. The only change in their relationship has been the confession of feelings. That was almost easy for Dean compared to all of the ramifications that brought on. It was a bit of a “Now what?” moment. Of course Cas was just contented to hear the “L” word leave Dean’s lips. Despite whatever Sam may believe, they really haven’t done anything. Not even a kiss.  


Although as time wore on, that urge to just plant one on the angel arises more often than not. Still, angel or not, he’s a guy. Dean’s gotten over it enough to admit to having some feelings, but sexual attraction was another story. Yeah, Cas was rather good-looking, but the thought of doing... things with another guy? Not happening. At least not today. The thought was becoming less perverse to Dean, but even so...  


Lately, Sam has been bothering him. Asking questions about his relationship with Cas and crap like that. The guy can be such a girly romantic. Worrying over this and that and that and this. It’s starting to piss him off. Take this situation for instance.  


***  
“Hey, Dean, when was the last time you and Cas went out?”  
“I dunno. Why’s it matter?”  
Sam pauses for a moment as if trying to uncover the reason himself. Dean lets out a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes. What a piece of work.  
“Just asking. Why don’t you take him out? You could go to that diner we passed by on the way in and...”  
 Dean’s tuned him out, sinking into his thoughts. Damn, why did we ever tell him about us?  
***  


They never meant to tell him. It just slipped out. Well that was part of it. Judging by the way they had been acting around each other, Sam had most likely pieced it together. The three were in a motel room. Another dead body, another unexplained event, another case. Same ol’, same ol’. Cas had been staying with them for a few days now, preferring their company to Heaven’s. Sam was bitching about something, wondering why Cas never answered his prayers like he did Dean’s. Then he just said it. Like talking about the weather or yesterday’s lunch. The words are still fresh in his memory - “Dean and I do share a more profound bond”. The way he said it, so matter-of-factly. The look Dean had on his face - shock, confusion, disbelief.  


***  
He’s still talking?  
“Yeah, sure, Sammy.”  
The response seemed to jolt Sam out of his monologue about who knows what. A smile spread across his face.  
“Great! So you’ll take him out then? When?” The giddiness jumping out of every word.  
“I’ll take him out to lunch, alright? Just get off my back, man.”  
Sam nodded happily, looking like a bobble head.  
The things I do for this guy.  


Mysteriously, the angel appeared only seconds after their little discussion. Dean had that bewildered look on his face as if trying to put the angel into focus. He shook his head of the confusion and decided to just spit it out.  
“Wanna grab a bite?”  


Cas looked caught off guard, tilting his head to the side. His face scrunched in that little way of his whenever he’s trying to figure something out. After a few bated minutes - Sam looking between the two of them, Dean drumming his fingers, and Cas looking downward - the angel gave a curt nod.  
“Cool, let’s go,” Dean said, slapping his palms on his thighs, then standing up.  


Sam let out a breath like he was waiting for the answer too. 

Just as easily, the two went out of the dingy little room and drove away. The ride was silent, save for the Aerosmith blasting in the background. Despite his cool demeanor, Dean actually was a bit anxious. Every time they’ve been alone, someone’s either trying to kill them or they’re trying to kill someone. No chance for conversation. Why did I let Sam talk me into this?  


***  
“Come on, let’s get a booth.”  
“Okay.”  
 It’s weird how different he seems. So stiff - well stiffer than normal. His eyes are darting around, looking anywhere but at Dean.  
“Why didn’t Sam come with us? Is he not hungry?”  
“No, well yes, maybe, I dunno. Listen, it’s a date, Cas. Ya know two people hanging out together?”  
“Oh, I understand. I’ll be back.”  


With that he vanished, leaving Dean sitting agape. He scoffed in disbelief, rubbing at his eyes, face, trying to relieve some tension. With nothing else to do, he flagged down a waitress, ordered two burgers and a slice of pie. She gave him a little wink and sashayed off to the kitchen. Cas reappeared as Dean was checking her out. The rattle of silverware tore his eyes from the waitress’s behind, a guilty look on his face.  


“How’s the search for God going?” Dean asked, looking for anything to say.  


“Dead end. No one seems to know where he is.”  
“Guess we’ve got that in common.”  


The angel didn’t respond, just gave a nod. Instead he decided to return to surveying the area, eyes wandering aimlessly. It was so odd of him. The lack of that heavy gaze. Sure, at first it might have been uncomfortable, maybe even unnerving, but he had grown accustomed to it now. He didn’t like it. “Look at me”, he wanted to say, but before he could get a word out, their waitress had returned.  


“Here you go, hun,” setting the plates of food in front of them. She was all smiles - twirling a ponytail, jutting her chest toward Dean - completely ignoring the person sitting across from him. Dean flashed her a wide grin before she left. Cas was scowling at her as she left.  
“Cas, what’s wrong?” It was a stupid question, but it escaped Dean’s mouth before he had the chance to think.  
“I don’t like that woman,” his voice gruff.  
“She’s just trying to get a tip, Cas. C’mon, it’s fine. Happens all the time.”  


The angel glared at the untouched silverware as if it were the source of all of his problems. Dean ignored it, eating his burger. Has Cas always been like this? Since when do angels get jealous? This whole “date” idea was turning out to be a bust. At this point, Dean just wanted to leave, get some sleep, look at some porn, something other than this awkward situation. He made quick work of his food, paid the bill. Why did he order two burgers? Of course angels don’t eat. He mentally slapped himself; he’ll have to remember that next time.  


“C’mon, Cas, let’s go.”  


He felt awful. Why did he put Cas through this? Why did he put himself through this? A nod from Cas, and they were both getting up from the booth. On the way out, the waitress slapped Dean on the ass. Cas went still at the sound, then grabbed Dean’s wrist and teleported them into the Impala. It took Dean a moment to register what just happened. Castiel exhaled sharply in frustration. He was pouting again, clearly irritated.  


“That was unpleasurable.”  
“Would’ve gone better if you actually acted like someone on a date,” Dean muttered to himself.  
“I’m sorry that I don’t quite understand human interactions like dates. It has never been of import. Although from what I gather, dates don’t express interest toward waitresses. Perhaps you would have found her more satisfying,” his words were cold and clipped. His arms crossed over his chest. Where did he pick that up?  
“Cas, I told you. I’m not interested in her.”  
“I saw you looking at her, Dean.”  


The conversation, the date, the entire outing was frustrating, and Dean reached his limit. He’s gonna kill Sam for suggesting it in the first place. This argument was going nowhere. Left with little options, Dean did the only thing he could think of. Reaching over, he gripped the back of the angel’s neck and smashed their lips together. All of the tension leaving them as they melted into the kiss - all of the doubt, frustration, anger, evaporated. He wrenched them apart, still staring at those pink, slightly swollen, lips.  


“I’m interested in you.”  
The angel was dumbstruck, meeting Dean’s eyes for the first time that afternoon, then disappeared.


End file.
